tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Jungle Crooks" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Previously on Global Drama! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: London, England: home to royalty, history, and infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper. 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Here, Heather went through a painful growing period, Courtney and Gwen almost bonded, and Alejandro tried to turn Bridgette against Tyler! 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: When his advances proved to be unsuccessful, he sabotaged her team's chances of winning the challenge and sent her straight to the Drop of Shame. xD 16:01 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Then, Newfoundland forced our competitors to exhibit some ACTUAL teamwork. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Unfortunately, between Courtney and Gwen's incessant arguing, Leshawna and Heather's intense rivalry, and Duncan and Geoff's opposing views, absolutely NO ONE ended up getting along! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Except for Leshawna and Alejandro, that is, until the latter disqualified Team Victory from the chug-off challenge and then told her teammates she was lying to them. 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: What can I say? Dude's crafty; a reality TV producer's dream, and everyone ELSE'S nightmare. >:D 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Who will be voted off next in the MOST dramatic barf bag ceremony yet? With twelve players still fighting for the gold, it could be anyone... guess you'll just have to watch this week's episode, right here! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> C: On GLOBAL! DRAMA! 16:02 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Gwen, Sierra, and Tyler are seen seated at the juice bar* 16:03 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Wow, six challenges and we haven't lost a single one! Woo-hoo! 16:03 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm actually... PROUD to be a part of this team. 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Awww, me too Gwen! :D 16:03 <@Chris|Sierra> S: So far, we've been unstoppable. And it's all thanks to you, Tyler, Heather, and Courtney! c: 16:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, don't say that. 16:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: You've been trying really hard too. Uhhh, kind of. 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) *sigh* I don't know what to say! I've been on the show for three weeks now, and I haven't won a single challenge for the Amazons. It's time I take charge in today's challenge. Then, Tyler will finally fall for me, and we can get married under a peach tree. *romantic sigh* :) 16:04 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) I am SO ready to push Gwen out the door at thirty thousand feet. Ugh, we have GOT to lose the next challenge; Sierra will vote with me, but it'll take three votes to do the job right. We all know Tyler's gunning for Heather, so... maybe if I ally with her, I'll have a chance? 16:04 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Heather walking by a broom closet* 16:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *opens door and pulls Heather into the pitch-black closet* 16:05 <@Heather13> Whoa! 16:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *shuts door* 16:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, we vote out Gwen next. Agreed? 16:05 <@Heather13> Not if you're gonna try and make us lose on purpose, COURTNEY. 16:05 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *gasp* 16:06 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I did no such thing! 16:06 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: And plus, even if I WAS trying to lose, it's not like I am ANYMORE. 16:06 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm begging here, Heather; I'll do anything. 16:06 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I don't even want the money. If you help me vote off Gwen, I can make SURE I'm the next one off. 16:06 <@Heather13> So, you're planning on eliminating Gwen and then leaving? 16:06 <@Heather13> Huh, okay. 16:07 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: If that's our deal, you need to keep up your end of the bargain. 16:07 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: You PROMISE you'll vote for Gwen? :s 16:07 <@Heather13> Absolutely. 16:07 <@Heather13> (conf) How DUMB is Courtney? I obviously had my fingers crossed! *reveals fingers* Ha! That's the upside of making deals in the dark. As IF I'm voting off Gwen. Thankfully, when she DOES go, Courtney will follow. :D 16:07 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) Lose a million-dollar competition to HEATHER? *reveals fingers* She WISHES! When Gwen finally goes, Heather will too, and I'll win it all! *devious cackle* 16:07 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to outside of the plane in The Amazon, Peru, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Welcome, cast, to Peru. This South American country is the birthplace of the mighty Amazon river. Today's challenge-- 16:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Wait. We're in the AMAZON? 16:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Guys, TEAM AMAZON is in the Amazon! Ha! 16:08 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: That's gotta be a lucky sign. :) 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: O_O 16:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *points at Gwen dramatically* :-O 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Whenever a team predicts good luck, they always lose. D: 16:09 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Huh? o_o 16:09 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: But I didn't... no, I just meant... I... :s 16:09 <+Alejandro> Are you girls finished with your prattle? 16:09 <+Alejandro> Because I think Chris here was trying to explain the challenge. :) 16:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Yes, Alejandro. Yes, I was. 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: As I was saying, today's challenge will require our teams to hike along an ancient Inca trail through the Peruvian jungle all the way to Machu Picchu. 16:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: When you reach the top of Machu Picchu, you must then search through its ruins and steal an ancient Peruvian artifact to bring back by the end of the challenge. Sounds good? 16:10 <@Duncan|> Sounds illegal. 16:10 <@Duncan|> Which is my kinda fun. 16:10 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, you're disgusting. 16:10 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: All Chris wants is for us to resort to THIEVERY so he can pay for the plane's gas money. 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Essentially. Have fun on your trip, losers! :D 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Oh, and just so you know, also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a Native tribe who have NEVER encountered modern man. We have been asked by the producers not to make contact with them, capiche? 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sounds easy enough. :) 16:11 <@Heather13> Okay, team, let's go! 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *clears throat, puts hand on Heather's shoulder* 16:11 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Actually, I'll be in charge for today, Heather. :p 16:12 <@Heather13> WHAT?! :@ 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Now, follow me, Amazons! :D 16:12 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to an intersection in the jungle with one path heading left and the other heading right* 16:12 <+Alejandro> Hmmm... 16:12 <+Alejandro> Perhaps we should take the right path, it seems the safest. 16:12 <@Duncan|> Can't beat that logic. 16:13 <@Duncan|> *Walks right with the rest of his team* 16:13 <+DJ|> *runs over to the intersection* 16:13 <+DJ|> Hm, Let's go right Cody, I dont wanna risk the chance of us being the only ones to go left and lose. :/ 16:13 <+Cody|> I was about to suggest that. 16:13 <+Cody|> Right we go! :) 16:13 <+DJ|> Alright, let's go then! 16:14 * Cody| and DJ head down the right path 16:14 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *rushes over to the intersection, panting* 16:14 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Which way did the other teams go?! 16:14 <+Tyler|> No idea. D: 16:14 <+Tyler|> But I say we go right. The left path looks dangerous. 16:14 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Really? 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I wanna go left! 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :D 16:15 <+Tyler|> Are you serious? But- 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *clears throat* :@ 16:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You're FORGETTING who the leader is, Tyler Bear. 16:15 <+Tyler|> *sigh* Fine, go ahead. :s 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: YAY, LEFT! Eeeeeeee! :D 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *skips happily left* 16:16 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT -- 16:16 <+Geoff|> Dude, why are there so many itchy vines? 16:16 <+Alejandro> Because we're in the Amazon, Geoff. 16:16 <+Geoff|> I thought we were going to Machu Pichu... @Alejandro 16:17 <+Geoff|> What's the Amazon? 16:17 * Alejandro rolls eyes. 16:17 <@Duncan|> Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. 16:17 <+Alejandro> No worries, Duncan. 16:17 <+Alejandro> I can find food for us. :D 16:17 <+Justin|> Or you could let me do it. I'd probably be faster. ;) 16:18 <+Alejandro> Don't strain yourself, amigo. 16:18 <+Justin|> I won't. Don't worry your pretty little head, AL. 16:18 * Alejandro twitches. 16:18 <+Alejandro> What did you just call me? 16:18 <+Justin|> Nothing. ;) 16:18 <+Justin|> (conf) Oddly enough, I've picked up on some of Alejandro's, uh, weaknesses. Guy hates being called "Al". Don't know why, don't really care... but I can use it against him and that's all that matters to me. >:D 16:19 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM VICTORY -- 16:19 <+DJ|> Aw man. This jungle scares the crap outta me! 16:19 <+Cody|> Me too. :( 16:19 <+DJ|> Lets just hope we find Team Chris and don't run into any trouble. 16:19 <+DJ|> *hears rustling noise* :o 16:19 <+Cody|> O.O 16:20 <+Cody|> D-d-d-dude, d-did you hear that? 16:20 <+DJ|> It could be anything. 16:20 <+DJ|> A bear, a lion...a dragon... :s 16:20 <+Cody|> What?! 16:20 <+Cody|> There aren't any dragons in the Amazon! 16:20 <+DJ|> Well, how would you know? :@ 16:21 <+Cody|> I say we go check it out. 16:21 <+DJ|> *gulp* I don't know about that. 16:21 <+Cody|> Come on, dude. It could be Chris trying to mess with us. 16:21 <+DJ|> Okay... I guess youre right. :( 16:21 <+DJ|> Lets go check it out. 16:21 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *unknowingly approaches the Zing-Zing's campsite and passes by a tree* Wow, isn't this like... 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: The seventh time we saw that tree? :| 16:22 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Yes! We're walking in CIRCLES. 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hmmm. 16:22 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Maybe we should go in the same direction and change nothing... 16:22 <@Heather13> Okay, I can't walk anymore. 16:23 <@Heather13> These wedges are KILLING my feet. 16:23 * Heather13 sits down on the Zing-Zing's royal throne. 16:23 <+Tyler|> Whoa, what's that thing you're sitting on? 16:23 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I think it's some sort of... throne? 16:23 * Heather13 gets off throne and walks over to Gwen. 16:23 <@Heather13> Really? Well, then. 16:24 <@Heather13> Do you think we could take it back to Chris as our artifact? :3 16:24 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I don't think we could carry that... 16:24 * ZingZings pop up behind Gwen. 16:24 <@Heather13> :o 16:24 <@Chris|Sierra> S: O_O 16:24 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: What? :| 16:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Why is everybody staring at me? 16:25 <+ZingZings> Babawalkie tensusay? 16:25 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *turns around* GAH! 16:25 * ZingZings holds spears up to the Amazons. 16:25 <@Heather13> Well, well. Lucky us! >.> 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT -- 16:26 <@Duncan|> Yo, it's been two hours and Pretty Boy hasn't come back yet. 16:26 <@Duncan|> Should someone go check on him? 16:26 <+Alejandro> *sigh* I suppose I will. 16:26 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Justin stuck in a large tree in the Amazon jungle* 16:26 * Alejandro walks over to the tree and notices Justin. 16:27 <+Alejandro> Justin?! 16:27 <+Alejandro> Is that you? 16:27 <+Justin|> ALEJANDRO! Finally, someone to save me. :D 16:27 <+Justin|> Oh man, I never should've doubted you. 16:27 <+Alejandro> How exactly did you get stuck up there? 16:27 <+Justin|> I was looking for bananas. 16:28 <+Alejandro> You mean the ones that grow on plants...? 16:28 <+Justin|> Wait, what? :| 16:28 * Alejandro sighs. 16:28 <+Alejandro> Ah, nevermind. 16:28 <+Alejandro> I'll go get some help for you! 16:28 * Alejandro turns around and starts walking away. 16:29 <+Justin|> Uhhh, okay. Thanks. :s 16:29 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM VICTORY -- 16:29 <+DJ|> *searches bush* 16:29 <+DJ|> You sure its in here, man? :s 16:29 <+Cody|> It definitely came from this bush. 16:29 <+Cody|> Maybe it ran away? 16:30 <+DJ|> yeah, may-- *a monkey jumps out* 16:30 <+DJ|> *shrieks and shields eyes* 16:30 <+Cody|> DJ, dude, chill. 16:30 <+Cody|> It's just a tiny little monkey. 16:30 <+DJ|> *uncovers eyes and looks down at it* awww. :) 16:30 <+DJ|> Well arent you just the cutest little thing? 16:31 <+DJ|> *bends down to pet it* Come here you-- *it bites him* AAAH!! 16:31 <+DJ|> OH NO!! 16:31 <+Cody|> DJ! O_O 16:31 <+Cody|> *Tries to pull the monkey off of DJ and is attacked by more* 16:31 <+DJ|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! :'( 16:31 <+Cody|> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Sprints off screaming* 16:32 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:32 * Heather13 is seen tied to a large tree with her teammates. 16:32 <@Heather13> Ugh! I can't believe we let ourselves get captured by those FREAKS. 16:32 * ZingZings walk over to Heather and start bowing down to her. 16:32 <@Heather13> Uhhh, what's happening now? :| 16:32 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Heather... 16:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: I think they think... you're their queen. 16:33 <@Heather13> They DO? Why would they get THAT impression? :| 16:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Legend says the Zing-Zing Queen has jet-black hair, long athletic legs, and... :o 16:33 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: A gold tooth! 16:33 <+ZingZings> Akkabooky! Zellzontine! 16:34 * ZingZings untie Heather. 16:34 <@Heather13> :o 16:34 * ZingZings place a lei around Heather's neck and carry her to the throne. 16:34 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Heather, now's your chance! 16:34 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Since you're their leader, convince them to untie us. 16:34 <@Heather13> Oh, what? You don't LIKE being tied to a tree? 16:35 <@Heather13> Oddly enough, I seem to remember YOU chaining me to a rack back in the London challenge. 16:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: What?! But this is entirely different. 16:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: We have a CHALLENGE to win. >.> 16:35 <@Heather13> And I have a tribe to rule. :D 16:35 <@Heather13> Zing-Zings, find some clippers and give me a pedicure. 16:35 * ZingZings run off to find clippers. 16:35 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Wow, this is low even for you, Heather. >.> 16:36 <@Chris|Sierra> -- MACHU PICCHU -- 16:36 * DJ| arrives to Machu Picchu with Cody 16:36 <+Cody|> *All scratched up* Man, I don't want to ever see a monkey again... :| 16:36 <+DJ|> Me neither dude! 16:36 <+DJ|> Let's just grab something and try to get back. 16:36 <+DJ|> *reaches hands into the rubble and pulls out a monkey vase* 16:36 <+DJ|> *sigh* If this isnt irony I don't know what is. :( 16:37 * Cody| runs off Machu Picchu with DJ, passing Team Chris as they run down 16:37 * Alejandro arrives at the top of Machu Picchu with the rest of his team, excluding Justin. 16:37 <+Alejandro> We're here, team! 16:37 <+Alejandro> Now let's search for the artifact. 16:37 <+Geoff|> You sure Justin's okay with us just leaving him back there? 16:37 <+Alejandro> He said he would be fine. 16:38 * Alejandro runs toward a small tiki statue and picks it up. 16:38 <+Alejandro> Got one! Now let's go. 16:38 <@Duncan|> Hey, I'm all for stealing stuff, but I've seen enough movies to know that this is a bad idea. 16:38 <+Alejandro> And why's that? 16:38 <@Duncan|> You know, cursed chests, rolling boulders, that kinda stuff? 16:39 <+Alejandro> Please, Duncan. 16:39 <+Alejandro> I think you've just been watching many movies. >.> 16:39 <@Chris|Sierra> *suddenly, Machu Picchu begins to violently shake* 16:39 <+Alejandro> O_O 16:39 <@Duncan|> Too many movies, huh? 16:39 <@Duncan|> Told you. >~> 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:40 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Okay, so, we're dead meat. 16:40 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Heather ran off with a Zing-Zing and now we're here tied to a tree being guarded by the other two. Great. 16:40 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Do you think I should update my Heather blog to "In a Relationship"? :| 16:40 * Tyler| groans at Sierra. 16:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Ooh, I have an idea! 16:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: How about one of us causes a distraction so the others can escape? 16:41 <+Tyler|> Nice one. Only problem is, we need a sacrifice. 16:41 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Why doesn't GWEN do it? She already cursed us. :@ 16:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *sigh* Fine. But how am I supposed to untie myself?! 16:41 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Leave that to ME. :D 16:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: *pulls hand free and claws the rope off* 16:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: ... 16:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT HOURS AGO? >.> 16:42 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: Heh-heh... oops. :3 16:42 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris standing beside Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory* 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *inspects Team Victory's artifact* 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Hm... interesting... 16:43 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *licks it* 16:43 <+Alejandro> That looks muy fake, my friends. @Cody and DJ 16:43 <+Cody|> What?! 16:43 <+Cody|> How can you tell? :@ 16:44 <+Alejandro> My great-uncle Carlos inspects rare Peruvian artifacts for a living. 16:44 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Seriously? Hm. 16:44 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, normally I'd consult with the network about this... 16:44 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... buuut I don't have cell service, and since I trust Alejandro, Team Chris Is Super Hot wins the challenge! :D 16:44 <+Geoff|> NICE! Alright! 16:44 <@Duncan|> Yeeeeeeeah! 16:45 <+Cody|> *Sighs* 16:45 <+DJ|> Tch, man. 16:45 <+Alejandro> (conf) My uncle Carlos isn't REALLY an archeologist; he's a baker. But I needed to make SURE we won the challenge, and Chris is gullible enough to believe anything I say. *snickers* 16:45 <@Chris|Sierra> -- TEAM AMAZON -- 16:45 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: *wields a stick against the Zing-Zings* 16:45 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Back off! 16:46 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: I'm warning you, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it! :@ 16:46 * ZingZings toss a spear at Gwen. 16:46 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: O_O 16:46 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: GAH!! *ducks* 16:46 * Heather13 runs over to Gwen wearing a necklace. 16:46 <@Heather13> WHAT is going on here?! :@ 16:47 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Heather! Where have you been? 16:47 <@Heather13> Hello? I was finding us an artifact. *points to necklace* 16:47 <@Heather13> And if you guys had been PATIENT and just listened to my plan, we could've escaped without ticking off any Zing-Zings! :@ 16:47 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: So you really were trying to help us? :D 16:47 <@Heather13> Duh. If you think I'd throw the challenge just to spite you and Courtney, you don't know me at all. >.> 16:47 <@Heather13> Now let's go!! 16:48 * Heather13 grabs Gwen by the arm and starts running. 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris standing beside Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory* 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *points to the Amazons running over* 16:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And here they come now! 16:48 * Heather13 rushes over to Chris with Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, and Tyler, panting heavily. 16:48 <@Heather13> We got it! 16:49 <@Heather13> We have our artifact! 16:49 * Heather13 holds up the necklace. 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Nice! Looks totally legit, guys. 16:49 <+Tyler|> Really?! Alright! 16:49 <+Tyler|> We might actually win this one. :) 16:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Whoa-ho, slow your roll there, Tyler. 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Your artifact may be the most interesting but you guys still showed up 20 minutes late. 16:50 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And FYI? It's a race. Meaning... you guys LOST the challenge. xD 16:50 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: What?! 16:50 <@Heather13> Oh, come ON. 16:50 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: So you DID try to sabotage us. :@ @Heather 16:51 <@Heather13> :o 16:51 <@Heather13> (conf) Seriously? As IF I tried to throw the challenge. I may hate them, but CHEATING?! That is SO not my style. >.> 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Amazon. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. 16:51 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I trust you all know how this works by now. Same as every other season; vote someone off in the confessional, then report back here for the votes. 16:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Well, I think it's obvious who should be going home at this point... HEATHER. 16:52 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: After all, she got what she wanted. We ended up losing just like she planned. 16:52 <@Heather13> Hey, it's not my fault! 16:52 <@Heather13> The first time SIERRA tried to lead the team, she sealed our fate. >.> 16:52 <+Tyler|> Sierra wasn't the one who abandoned us though! :@ 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Yeah! And I blame Gwen for cursing the Amazons in first class earlier today. :@ 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Or Courtney! How do we know SHE wasn't trying to sabotage the challenge for us again? 16:53 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *clears throat* 16:53 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Amazon? Maybe we could save all the hysterics until AFTER the vote. Thaaanks. c: 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> S: (conf) *stamps passport* :-@ 16:54 <@Heather13> (conf) *stamps passport* Bye-bye, Courtney. ;) 16:54 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) See you NEVER, Gwen! *stamps passport* 16:54 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) *stamps passport* I vote for Heather. >.> 16:54 <+Tyler|> (conf) Aw, man. This is a tricky one. *puts hand over eyes and stamps a passport at random* 16:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alright, and... the first barf bag of the night goes to... 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Tyler! :D 16:55 * Tyler| catches barf bag, grinning. 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Second safe, it's superfan Sierra, followed by cutthroat Courtney. :3 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Eeeeeee! *hugs Tyler* :3 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And tonight's final barf bag goes to... 16:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... GWEN!!!!! 16:56 <@Heather13> :o 16:56 <@Heather13> NOOOOOOO! :@ 16:56 <@Courtney|Gwen> G: Yes! Suck it, Heather. 16:56 <@Heather13> Ugh! This is NOT fair. 16:56 <@Heather13> I was the one who stole the artifact! >.> 16:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Indeed you did. 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Which is why you're safe. ;) 16:57 <+Tyler|> Huh? 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> S: What? D: 16:57 <@Courtney|Gwen> C: No! 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: That's right. Heather WOULD be going home, if this was an ACTUAL elimination round... but since it's not... 16:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *takes out party horn and blows it* Everyone gets to stay! :D 16:58 <@Heather13> UGH. 16:58 <@Heather13> (conf) I can't believe I trusted that little... goth FREAK. But no more. From hereon, I will make them all PAY for what they tried to do to me. Mark my words: THIS ISN'T OVER. 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef Hatchet sitting in the cockpit as Chef flies the plane* 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ooh, Heather's MAD. *snickers* :3 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Tune in for the fallout next time, on another shocking episode of GLOBAL! DRAMA! 16:58 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Justin stuck in a tree in the Amazon* 16:59 <+Justin|> Hello? D: 16:59 <+Justin|> Guys? 16:59 <+Justin|> A little help here? 17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- T T T